


Google Translate Podfic: Can't Pin Me Down

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Google Translate Podfics [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Podfic, Gen, Google Translate Podfic, Handcuffed Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original: The first hint Cosette has that something's gone wrong is when the cold steel of a handcuff snaps around her wrist.</p>
<p>Google Translate: The first hint that something had got it wrong when Cosette is cold steel of handcuffs around his snap of the wrist.</p>
<p>Podfic Only :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Translate Podfic: Can't Pin Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Pin Me Down [Fic & Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784507) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal). 



> Samyazaz was a dear to let SomethingIncorporeal & I run her fic through several layers of google translate and drunk podfic it. 
> 
> We have included an edited and unedited version. We're posting the streaming in parts, and the DLs are the full versions. We would love your feedback, as we are hoping to turn Google Translate Podfics into a series of sorts. It was way fun to do! :D <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

Edited Version   
Part One  Part Two  Part Three  Unedited Version   
Part One  Part Two  Part Three 

  * ## Downloads

    * [ Edited Version](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Google%20Translate%20Podfics/GT%20Can't%20Pin%20Me%20Down%20Edited%20Version.mp3) | **Size:** 11.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:12:07
    * [Unedited Version](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Google%20Translate%20Podfics/GT%20Can't%20Pin%20Me%20Down%20Unedited%20Version.mp3) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:20:46

  
---|---


End file.
